Present day collection bags are usually one-use disposable collection bags that are discarded/destroyed after use. These collection bags are sealed only at one end. This results in the unhygienic handling of faeces that increases the risk of contamination.
Previously known collection bags for faecal incontinence are:                WO 2009/021520 A1 of 2 Feb. 2009 that constitutes a collection bag for multi-day use with an emptying option. This device lacks the possibility for sealing in order to deal with the content in a hygienic manner. It lacks both the ability to rinse the bag and to apply ointment for skin treatment.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,357 B2 of 5 Sep. 2006 shows a collection bag for single use without the possibility for reuse.                    The possibility to seal and take care of the content in a hygienic manner is completely absent.                        U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,397 of 14 Jan. 1997 shows a collection bag of the traditional model. The bag is completely missing the possibility to “on the spot be emptied and reused.” The possibility to seal the bag after use is completely absent. The ability to transport the bag in a hygienic manner is also missing.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,898 of 1 May 1984 describes a collection bag similar to the one outlined above—with the same disadvantages.        
These bags use a sealing agent of the traditional type.
To prevent accidental leakage of the collection bag a glue/adhesive of a type that is relatively difficult to remove without the patient feeling discomfort is used.